Bidadari-ku
by rozuharuno13
Summary: Haziq Saifuddin seorang lelaki penyanyi mengetahui bahwa teman wanitanya selingkuh dengan lelaki lain terus memutuskanya. Dan kejadian itu juga ia berjumpa seorang gadis dan mengangap gadis itu bidadarinya...


**_Do not Copy without Permission Author_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bidadari-ku by rozuharuno13_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dislike? Don't read!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Enjoy~_**

Cahaya matahari yang malu malu masuk celah tingkap sebuah bilik lelaki. Langsir berwarna biru menahan sedikit cahaya matahari. Seorang lelaki yang masih lagi tidur di atas katil besarnya seperti bak raja. Tiba tiba pintu biliknya dibuka oleh seorang gad- Ah! maksudku seorang wanita cantik datang ke arahnya lalu langsung memeluk lelaki itu dibelakang.

"Honey~ You need to wake up now"ucap wanita itu pada lelaki itu.

Kelompak mata lelaki itu dibuka dan terlihat bola matanya berwarna hitam gelap lalu melihat ke arah wanita yang sudah menjadi teman wanitanya selama 3 tahun. Tanpa membuang masa lelaki itu menurut kata girlfriend-nya.

"Hm sekarang dah jam berapa?"tanya sang kaum adam yang masih lagi belum penuh sedar.

"Well... jam 8.34... kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya i mandi dulu"kata lelaki itu lalu meninggalkan sang kaun hawa yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan binggung.

"Errr... Okay! I tunggu you kat bawah"ucap wanita itu lalu meninggalkan ruang itu.

Haziq Saiffudin seorang penyanyi yang kini dikegemari oleh para kaum hawa. Walaupun sifatnya agak tegas dan sombong tapi banyak diminati oleh gadis/wanita. Lagu lagunya juga kerap dinyanyikan di mana mana tempat. Wajahnya yang cukup hendsem membuat para gadis/wanita tergila gila pada dia.

Aliya Natasha seorang model yang kini menjadi teman wanita Haziq. Model yang begitu populer sehingga luar negara juga disebarkan gambarnya. Wajahnya yang cantik, kulit yang putih dan lembut membuat para kaum adam begitu tergila padanya. *Well sebaiknya kita ke cerita!*

Mansion yang besar, banyak pengawal yang jaga diluar dan para maid yang berkerja seperti biasa. Aliya yang sedang melihat TV dan hanya memakai pakaian besar yang dimiliki oleh Haziq dan hanya memakai seluar pendek atas lutut yang ketat membuat para maid lelaki terpaksa menelan air liur mereka. Tiba tiba seorang lelaki turun dari tangga dikenali Haziq baru saja siap mandi. Aliya yang merasa bahwa teman lelakinya sudah turun lalu melihatnya dari belakang untuk melihat Haziq sedang buat apa.

"Ehem!... You~... I laparlah"rengek manja Aliya pada Haziq lalu menletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal sofa.

"Eh? You tak makan lagi?"

"Tak maid you lambat masak!"gadu Aliya lagi.

"Hm... Yuna!"teriak Haziq memanggil nama maidnya. Setelah beberapa minit menunggu, datanglah seorang gadis yang masih tergesa gesa berlari ke arah Tuan Muda-nya.

"I-iya Tuan?"tanya maid gadis itu bermama Yuna.

"Kau dah siapkan sarapan Aliya?"tanya Haziq sengaja menekan perkataan sarapan.

"B-belum Tuan"

"Kenapa?"

"S-sebab saya b-bangun lambat T-T-Tuan"jawap Yuna dengan takut.

"... Kau... aku pecatkan"

"Eh? Tapi kenapa Tuan?!"

"Pengawal tolong bawa budak ni keluar dari rumah aku! Rimas nak tengok muka dia!"ucap Haziq lalu mengandeng tangan Aliya yang memberi senyuman kemenangan pada Yuna.

Si gadis itu merasa bahwa hidupnya begitu malang tanpa berlengah ia berlari keluar dari mansion sebelum pengawal Tuan Mu- Bukan lelaki yang paling ia benci.

Siang diganti oleh malam. Matahari tenggelam sudah menghabiskan tugasnya kini bulan purnama menjalankan tugasnya. Panas kini diganti oleh sejuk. Seorang lelaki sedang mengandeng tangan seorang wanita ke sebuah taman untuk para pasangan.

"You~ apa kita nak buat kat sini?"tanya Aliya binggung pada teman lelakinya membawanya ke tempat taman.

"Sebenarnya you tahukan kita dah couple 3 tahun and you know our relationship no have problem so... will you marry me?"tanya Haziq mula melutut pada Aliya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah langsung membukanya terlihatlah sebuah cincin silver bulat dihiasi oleh diomand(?) kecil kecil.

Mata Aliya terbeliak terkejut pertanyaan teman lelakinya. "You seriusly? Hahahaha you know this not funny, right?"

"No Aliya i'm really seriusly"jawap Haziq dengan serius menambah kehensemannya.

"Errr... macam mana ya nak cakap kat you ni? ehhh... you... i'm sorry about this but i'm not ready yet"ucap Aliya.

"What?! Why? Kita dah couple selama 3 tahun!"ucap Haziq tidak setuju jawapan berian Aliya.

"Sorry Haziq i tak ready lagi apalagi bila kita dah khawin mesti kena ada anak and i don't wanna that"

"Habis yang kita buat selama ni tak buat anak ke?!"

"Itu lain ok! Yang kita buat tu I selalu minum pill"

"Sorry Haziq I promise bila I dah ready I bagi tahu you"

"Hm you baliklah dengan teksi"kata Haziq yang sudah beremosi lalu langsung meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Apa?! Hei you dah gila ke nak tinggalkan I kat sini?!"teriak Aliya.

Bayangan Haziq semakin hilang dari pandangannya membuat Aliya geram dan marah menjadi satu.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Maaf yeh kalau pendek sangat!_**

 ** _Best tak?! Saya harap korang semua menikmati cerita pertaman saya!!_**

 ** _Well can you review for me?_**


End file.
